Who Needs The World
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: Pan is in the American Idol shows. After an uneasy break up with the famous Trunks Briefs will she be able to find his love again? will she be able to beat Marron's judgement. WARNING:NOT FOR MARRON FANS! IF U ARE A MARRON FAN U BEST BE LEAVING!


Who Needs The World When I've Got You?  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Pan Son/ 18/ American Idol Star  
  
Trunks Vegeta Breifs/ 21/ in the top 100 hotties in the world, goes on American Idol.  
  
Goten Son/ 20/ American Idol Judge  
  
Bra Vegeta Breifs/ 17/ Designer for Pageants and such  
  
Marron Chestnut/ 19/ American Idol Star  
  
Uub Buu/ 20/ American Idol Judge  
  
On which yah!!!!  
  
"Well judges it seems that it is time for the audience to choose the top 5. Go ahead!" said the announcer. After about 10 minutes the results came in. "Well ladies and gentlemen, you picked: Pan Son, congrats to you Ms. Son!" Pan squealed with joy as the audience clapped. "Next we have Marron Chestnut! Give it up for her!" Marron laughed and looked at Pan. "Next we have the hottie of hotties, the ladies man, Trunks Briefs!" A bunch of women yelled and screamed. Trunks just winked. "Next we have Leah Thompson!" " Last but not least, Jamie Reethes!" "Now we are going to have you all do an encore performance, first up, Pan Son!" Cheers from the crowd were heard.  
  
Music started to play and Pan's beautiful voice poured out of the speakers:  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
Chorus  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
'cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
(CHORUS) Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
(CHORUS) Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
The audience clapped and Pan smiled as she shoved the mic into Marron's hands. Marron started to sing:  
  
So yesterday)  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
You can change your life  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You can change your clothes  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
If you change your mind  
  
Well that's the way it goes  
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
  
And your old black hat  
  
('Cuz I wanna)  
  
They look good on me  
  
You're never gonna get them back  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
You can say you're bored  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You can act real tough  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You could say you're torn  
  
But I've heard enough  
  
Thank you  
  
You've made my mind up for me  
  
When you started to ignore me  
  
Do you see a single tear  
  
It isn't gonna happen here  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
If you're over me, I'm already over you  
  
If it's all been done, What is left to do  
  
How can you hang up,If the line is dead  
  
If you walk out, I'm a step ahead  
  
If you're movin' on, I'm already gone  
  
If the light is off, Then it isn't on  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
A few people clapped but not as much as they did for Pan. Next up was Trunks so Marron gently handed him the mic.  
  
His voice was sweet and smooth:  
  
Posters of love surrounding me  
  
I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
  
Every night she comes to me  
  
And gives me all the love I need  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
  
She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine  
  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)  
Chorus:  
  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark  
  
Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark  
  
When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best  
  
And Salma Hayek brings the rest (ohhh)  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
  
She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine  
  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)  
Chorus I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
  
Bridge:  
  
Looks ain't everthing she's got the sweetest personality  
  
Like Halle B (Halle B)  
  
My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy  
  
But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I dream  
Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams  
  
Waterfalls and streams, these liquid dreams (ooohhh)  
Chorus X3 Chorus I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
Chorus I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
Chorus I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child  
  
Just little touch of Madonna's wild style  
  
With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's  
  
You got the star of my liquid dreams  
  
Millions upon millions started to clap. The next to went and then they decided to dismiss.  
  
"Hey Pan, wait up!" called Trunks as Pan walked out of the building in her leather cheerleader mini skirt and a black leather string bikini top with a leather jacket and leather high heels. "What do you want Trunks?" asked Pan. "Just let me give you a ride," said Trunks. "Sure, I know you too well and If I did say no you would keep begging me so fine" answered Pan.  
  
Trunks walked her over to his limo. "Pan, about last night..." Pan cut him off. "Trunks, you broke up with me over what Marron said and that makes me mad, at her, at you, and at myself, really Trunks there is no need to explain, now I know you trust Marron more than you trust me, you have been dating me since I was 13, I have told you almost everything that has happened to me and has been happening to me and you have done the same, Its not okay for you to just believe something someone your not even close with says" Pan said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Pan, don't place this on me, I didn't say it!" said Trunks. "Trunks, get this, you told me it was over because Little Miss Marron Chestnut couldn't keep her mouth shut and try to win you over. If you want to know who I was with so bad go ask Bra, I was with her, Goten, and Brandon Chrishens" said Pan turning and looking out of the limo window. "I don't want to talk about this, what I need to settle out is what is up with your 15 year-old brother and my 14 year-old sister. She was crying one night, something about a heart surgery" said Trunks. "Yeah Michael and Tia have been going through some things, Tia called Michael's girlfriend a skank and now he is mad, not as much as before, I am going to the little youth rally thing on Friday" said Pan. "I am thinking about going too" said Trunks. "Well Trunks, um, do you wanna come in?" Pan asked a little uneasy about what his answer would be. "Sure" said Trunks.  
  
CLIFFY!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Ha, suspenseful, dramatic, and romantic, how's that for a good story!!!! Review!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
